Homer
by x3EmberMuffin
Summary: Edward Cullen is a successful major league baseball player ready to lead his team to victory. Bella is the owner of a small bakery. How will their destinies intertwine? AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Well this is awkward, I can't believe I am writing fanfiction again. It's been years since I wrote on here, but I want to come back3. If you are reading this, I beg you not to read any of my old stories. I die of embarrassment just looking at them. They are so bad. I would delete them but I want to keep my little 6th grade attempts at writing to look back on and laugh at in the future. Anyway here's my story.**

** Summary: Edward Cullen is a successful major league baseball player ready to lead his team to victory. Bella is the owner of a small bakery. How will their destinies intertwine? AU**

**Prologue**

Everyone expects Edward Cullen to fall in love with someone notable. People like Edward are supposed to love stick thin models or classically beautiful actresses. People like Edward Jones are supposed to be players and flirts. They are supposed to excite their fan bases with the golden question of 'Who is he with now?'. People like Edward Cullen aren't supposed to fall in love with some local baker, but no one can control who they love. Edward thinks sometimes the life he lives isn't the one he's supposed to be living, but then he looks at the beautiful girl beside him and simply doesn't care anymore because this is the life he loves.

Of course, that's getting a little ahead of ourselves isn't.

Let's just start at the beginning, shall we?

**A/N Sorry it is so short. I should have the first chapter up in no time. I was just wanted to get this out before I lost the balls to post anything. I hope I'm off to an okay start.:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N so here's the first chapter, enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: I literally don't own anything in the entire world. **

Contrary to LipLocks Magazine: issue #748, Edward and Bella did not meet on a beach while both gazing at the sunset. Their eyes did not meet "pulled together by the over whelming feeling that the most beautiful thing in the world was not the sunset but instead the person right beside them". They didn't fall in love at first sight. That would have been a lot more romantic, but the real story of how they met was a lot more exciting.

May 14, 2009

The first time Edward meets Bella he is defiantly not at a beach. He's not even fully sure he is in his right mind when he meets her. All he knows is he's drunk, she's pretty, and Emmett is the coolest guy that has ever existed.

"Emmett, damn, Emmett, that's your sister. Damn, son, damn," Edward mumbles on and on.

"Shut the fuck up, man, I love you. Don't ruin it. Just get in," Emmett orders. His mind completely baffled about how any one of his bros could ever find his sister anything more than a pretty chill dude.

Edward gets in the car like an skeleton trying to wrestle his way out of the grave. He's all angles and joints and he can't really control anything right so he just sort of flops in and the beautiful girl in the driver's seat, Emmett's sister Beyonce or Bellya or whatever her name is, glares at him, but all Edward can do is smile because damn, he hasn't had this much fun in a really long time and the whole night was just so perfect he wants to scream. Maybe he does. He can't really tell, but by the look on the pretty girl's face he is pretty sure he did something annoying. He's seen the look many times before on his own sister's face but never before has it ever look so beautiful. Oh god, he just wants to make out with her.

"You know, just because I'm sober doesn't mean I'm deaf," hot sister growls at him. Edward winks. This girl is it. She's the perfect. You don't even have to talk to her. She can read minds. That's hot. "I'm not a mind reader, you're just an idiot. Emmett, where the hell does this one live? He's the creepiest by far. I want him out of my car. You can't just keep picking up stray drunks like this."

"Well, funny thing is, I don't know where he lives. He's a professional baseball player," Emmett admits, rising up in his seat like the achievements of his drunken buddy for the night are his. Bella rolls her eyes and starts chewing her brother out, but Edward, despite paying close attention to her, doesn't even realize what she's saying. All he can realize is the world is now moving and his stomach feels like he swallowed the entire club and they are all having a mad party down there.

Next thing he knows he's hunched over himself vomiting all over the place and the sweet sweet voice of Emmett's sweet sweet sister is now very sour and fiery. She's yelling and yelling and yelling, but all Edward can hear is his stomach trying to crawl out his throat. Not long after that Edward fades into the darkness.

Edward wakes up in the morning feeling like total shit. It's not the normal shitty feeling you get in the morning when you don't want to leave the warm embrace of your bed. No, this feeling is different, much different. Edward doesn't have to worry about the regret over leaving his bed because he's defiantly not in it. He's not even in a bed at all. He's lying all crunched up on a tiny couch he has never seen before with absolutely no memory of how he got there.

That's never good.

"Em! Em, I think he's up! What do I do?" a voice Edward has never heard before in his life calls out, sending a horrible pounding through his head. He tries to sit up and figure out his surroundings but his body just won't listen to him. Great, it seems like he's stuck here, wherever the hell here is.

He can just see the headlines flash through his brain. "Baseball great killed in shabby apartment after being taken advantage of after a long night of partying." He'd be all over the news. Fans would mourn. His teammates would honor him on the field. Hell, maybe he's even get his number retired after the whole ordeal. People would learn about him for years afterward. He'd be the example for minor league players as to why they shouldn't go out during the season.

Edward closes his eyes as tight as they will go and hopes to somehow magically be transported home. When he opens them a couple is standing in front of them. He figures these two are the last people he's ever going to see. He tries to memorize everything about them, just in case. Who knows, maybe they have invented a brain scanner that can access dead people's memories and just haven't told the public yet. You can never be too cautious when you're about to die.

At least they aren't a bad picture to be left with. The man is tall and lean. He looks like a lot of Edward's teammates, with his broad shoulders and close cropped hair. His face is different than Edward imagined serial killers' faces to look like though. It's very childlike and innocent. He's sitting still staring at Edward with the biggest creepiest smile on his face. It makes him look like a little boy stuck in a giant body. That's probably why he gets away with so much shit, Edward guesses, his face just makes him look so charismatic.

As for the girl, well the girl is probably one of the most beautiful women Edward has ever seen in his entire life. He's automatically jealous of the babyface'd man when he sees her. Edward knows she should be the ugliest person in the world to him. After all, she is about to kill him, but even in the face of death Edward cannot deny her beauty. She isn't tall, thin, busty, and blonde like the models Alice is friends with. Nah, her beauty is different. She has the girl next door thing going for her with her long mahogany hair and the big brown eyes. She reminds him of the deer Rudolph falls in love with. She just looks so sweet and kind. It's almost ironic that she has to be a killer.

"Do you remember any of last night?" the girl asks nervously, breaking the awkward silence. Edward shakes his head no. He has no clue what he got up to. Sure, he knows a few things. He knows by the way his head is pounding and his stomach feels like a popped balloon that alcohol had to be involved and he obviously knows he didn't get home, but as for how all of that happened Edward has no clue.

"You need to leave," the man says. His voice favoring more his body type than his face. It's deep and commanding and scary and Edward wants to obey him and run out the door as fast as he can, but his body aches and he can't even get up that fast.

Dear Lord, he's gonna die.

"You really can't remember can you?" the man asks after a few more moments of silence. Edward shakes his head yet again. "Well, then get out," he orders but Edward still does not move.

He's scared and he's stuck under the mess of covers and his body smells faintly like urine and he just wishes they would tell him what happened. It'll surely drive him crazy if he never knows. What if someone took advantage of him? What if someone stole all his money? He would never know. "Don't you owe me an explanation first?" asks Edward. "Shouldn't you tell me why I'm here?"

"Listen," the girl begins, this time her voice much stronger. Edward is almost more scared of her than her boyfriend, "my brother and I," so not her boyfriend then, "owe you nothing. All you need to know is we helped you out last night. You should be grateful we took you back here or who knows where you would be." She glares, "Now, get out of my damn house!"

Edward awkwardly manages to stand up. Every part of his body feels like either it is on fire or it is being stabbed repeatedly by tiny little swords. Nonetheless, he wobbles his way to the front door, the two siblings watching him the entire way. He waves awkwardly and steps out onto the street outside. He wants to thank them. He wants to apologize for whatever he did last night and express his gratitude that they took him in, but honestly he's still a little afraid of them so he just closes the door as gently as possible and leaves.

He feels like he's taking the walk of shame as he wobbles down the street, his body still aching and his body smelling of sweat, beer, a quite a few other things that Edward doesn't even want to acknowledge. He just hopes, above all, that no one will recognize him. After the morning he's had (and apparently the night before too) the last thing Edward needs is some stalkerazie member jumping out of a bush somewhere and questioning him endlessly about a night he can't even remember.

About have way down the street Edward realizes he has absolutely no clue where he is. In an act of gigantic defeat, he picks up the phone and calls his little sister. Sure, their are plenty of other people who could pick him up, but they'd all ask too many questions he didn't know the answer to. He's used to ignoring Alice's questions. he's done it his entire life.

"Edward, what do you need?" Alice snaps into the phone, her voice not holding it's normal peppiness to it. He must have woken her up.

"I need you to come get me," Edward admits.

"Where the hell are you?" his sister asks. Edward looks for the nearest location sign, but doesn't see anything recognizable.

"I have no clue."

**A/N Sorry it is so short. I always suck at beginning, but I hope you like it anyway.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N picking this story back up, so yeah.**

People Magazine disputed LipLocks theory. They testified that the lovely couples first encounter went seemingly boring. Sure, they may have noticed a spark between the two of them, but People just refused to believe the whole beach story. They swear the real magic started the second time they met, when Edgar locked eyes with Elizabeth from across the stadium at the World Series and realized he wanted to look into those eyes for the rest of his life.

People Magazine, like LipLocks, is wrong.

_3 months later_

The moment Edward Cullen hears the clink of the ball hitting his bat full force he knows it's gone. It's the happiest moment of his entire life thus far. That little noise is the most important thing he has ever done. Instinctively, he drops his bat and makes a mad dash for first even though he thinks he has time to walk the bases. He doesn't have room to misjudge this time. It wouldn't be the first time one of his hits didn't make it past that dreaded wall. He runs to first like his life depends on it, because in all actuality it does.

The thunder of the fans roars in his ears as he watches his ball soar, but the moment it goes out of play everything goes silent. It's like his brain knows this moment has to be special. It has to be remembered without any noise tainting its glory. He watches as the ball he hit sinks over the wall that had stopped him so many times before, and suddenly he can't move his feet. He swears his heart as stopped. He can't believe it. He did it. He just stands there gazing doubtfully at the wall in disbelief. It can't be real. It all feels like some crazy wonderful dream he never wants to wake up from, but then he hears the cheers again and he knows it's real.

Suddenly, he can hear it all. His brain, no longer concentrating on just the ball, let's all the noise back it. He can hear ever shout, ever cry of joy, ever scream, and he knows they're all cheering for his team. They are all cheering for him. He is barely aware of the boos and the disappointment from the opposing fans and he picks up his feet and starts bolting again. He doesn't want to be aware of them. This is his moment. This is the pentacle of everything he has ever worked for. This is the high point of his entire life, and he wasn't going to let anyone ruin it.

He runs the rest of the bases like he's on fire, yet it feels like it's the longest run of his entire life. He just wants to get to home. All his life he's just wanted to get home, but now it really means something. All his focus is set on reaching that infamous plate, but he stops right before he reaches it. No one knows what on earth he's doing, but he has to stop. He doesn't want to just fly across home plate like he has before. He's about to win the World Series, he has to make a moment out of it. He walks across the plate like a man about to win a medal of honor. A few tears may be rolling down his face as he crosses that plate, but he will dispute that later. All he knows now is that he's done it. He's won/

The next thing Edward knows Jasper Hale, his best friend and the team's pitcher, is jumping on his back and all of his teammates are around him screaming. Cameras are flashing everywhere .The whole stadium has erupted with action. Everyone is crying and congratulating him. He doesn't think he had ever seen his team this happy. Edward feels lost and overwhelmed, but most of all, all he feels is pure joy flowing through him.

"Nice one, Cullen," Jasper screams over the fireworks, before jumping off of his back and joining the others as they close in on Edward. Even Coach Gazler is jumping up and down like someone is shooting at his feet. Edward tries to slow the moment down and take it all in like he knows he should, but he just can't. Every second is slipping away from him faster and faster and he'll do anything to get them back. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. He might never be here again. He might never feel this happy ever again.

Everyone is going insane by now. Not even the loud explosions of the bright fireworks overhead can drown out the screams. The fans are cheering, the haters are weeping, his teammates are leaping up and down, and Edward is just standing in the middle of it, silently crying with joy and trying to make himself believe this is all real. He has just won his team the world series. He doesn't know what he's supposed to do with himself now. His teammates are all patting him on the back and congratulating him and he's just standing there with the biggest grin on his face. He really did it.

They bring out the trophy and suddenly everything is suddenly legitimately real because Edward knows he could never dream anything that amazing. It glitters brighter than the sun in the artificial lights of the stadium. They bring it to him first since he hit the last run and he takes it from their arms as soon as he can reach it and trusts it above his head to show the fans. They howl louder, but they still don't have anything on the loudness of Edward's internal voice. So many things are going through his head, he can barely think straight. All he knows is he has to remember everything. He has to engrave this moment into his mind. The golden trophy grows heavy in his arms, so he lets the others have a go at holding it.

He looks out in the crowd after that. He searches for any familiar face in the sea of anonymity. He sees the other players girlfriend's screaming and celebrating, but Edward looks pass them. He sees his sister, but he knows even she isn't cheering for him. She's there for Jasper. He's looking for someone who's there entirely for him. He knows no one is, but he looks anyway. Maybe he'll find a face familiar enough to pretend he knows. He actually does see one face. In the crowd of thousands he's sees one face that sort of sticks out. She looks familiar, but he can't understand why.

"We did it," Jasper screams at him again, breaking him out of his gaze. A giant smile breaks its way onto Edward's face. He guesses he doesn't really need anybody out there. He doesn't need anyone special to be proud of him. He's proud of himself enough. All he needs is to engrave this moment into his brain and be the happiest he's ever been, because he's just won the fucking World Series. It'll never get better than this.

It seems like forever until everything is calm again. There's interviews and more cheers and tons of alcohol, and it seems like the happiest moment of Edward's life, but it all eventually dies down. Eventually, all that's left is a bunch of dudes who can't stop smiling all cramped up in a little locker room.

"You coming out with us?" Jasper yells, as everyone's leaving. Alice is on his arm and even she looks happier than ever.

"I don't know guy. You know what happened last time," says Edward.

"Oh, come off it. You didn't get kidnapped. Besides, there's someone I want you to meet going," Alice demands. Edward sighs. It really has been a long time since he's been out and you can only celebrate winning the World Series so many times. He might as well just tag along.

"Fine, I'll go." Little does he know this little agreement will change his life.


End file.
